Rolling In The Deep
by Lovelyridz
Summary: "I'm pregnant" caroline said without any emotion on her face..."He said that he wants you to abort the child" Katherine said... klaus left a broken caroline and his child behind as he left the town but what happens when he is back after four year..? what will happen when he saw caroline raising his child specially when he told her to adopt... will caroline accept him back..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hey guys I kinda had this story on my mind..so I thought about sharing it with you**

**I hope you guys liked it**

* * *

**Rolling In The Deep**

**Lovelyridz**

* * *

**Summary**

"How could you do this to me..?" she yelled as she started running out of his house..She couldn't believe what she saw..The guy she loved ..The guy she thought who loves her was sleeping with someone else..

"Enough..Your making a scene.." he hissed running behind her until he finally managed to grip her arms to make her stop..caroline turned to looked at the guy who she thought was the perfect one for her..her eyes managed to turned around and saw that the people who were gathered for the party at his house where watching the whole scene..

"I don't care" she hissed back trying her best to get his grip on her arm loosen.. "how could you do this to me..i thought you love me..?" she whispered as a silent tear fell down her cheeks..Klaus raised his eyebrow at her and let out a scoff..

"Love you..? Didn't I told you once love is weakness" he said letting out a laugh..

"But you said you love me.. and you-" she started saying but Klaus words interrupted her

"and you believed it..?" he said scoffing a bit.. "Sweetheart just so you know you were nothing but a rebound for me..and may I say a bet I made with your friends who were kind of sure that you won't get seduced by me..and I guess I prove them wrong" he adds watching how Caroline face turned form anger to sad then in shock at the revelation of his exact intention with her..Caroline was about to say something but she saw her best friend coming out of the house towards her..Caroline ran towards her..

"Tell me what he is saying isn't true..?" caroline asked Elena ..elena opened her mouth to say something

"Yea sweet Elena..tell your friend how you made bet with me" Klaus said making his way towards the girls..caroline stood ignoring Klaus as she kept on staring at Elena..watching her friend standing stood with nothing but guilt written all over her face..caroline back away in shock

"Caro-" Elena started saying but Caroline stopped her

"How could you.." Caroline asked tears falling down her face..

"How could you do this to me…" she yelled at her making Elena take a step back away in fear..Katherine ran towards Caroline..but Caroline stopped her

"Did you knew about this too..?" she asked Katherine..

"What..? no.. ofcourse not.." Katherine protested..Making her way towards Caroline as she wrapped her arms around her.. "I won't let something like this happen to you" Katherine said softly as she gave a death glare to Elena..

"Caroline I was going to tell you-" Elena said

"Stop" Caroline begged

"No you have to listen..i was going to tell you-"

" I said stop" Caroline begged again..she rubbed her temple in order to shut Elena mouth but it was impossible there was something going on with her brain that was making her cry out loud , was making her weak..she looked at Elena and all she could see was blur..before she could think about what was happening her knee back down making her fall …the last thing she saw was Katherine concern face yelling for her name and then blackness

* * *

She opened her eyes only to see herself been stare by her friends..she could see a smile started forming on their lips when they saw her awake…

"Hey.." Katherine said as she sat besides Caroline it was then she realized that she was not in her room she was in hospital.

"Why I'm here..?" she asked only looking at Katherine and no one else...Caroline could see that her question made Katherine nervous..she saw Katherine trying to ignore her contact but staring at Stefan once a life..

"kat. Please tell me what is it..?" Caroline said in fear not really understanding the sudden fear in Katherine eye for her.. but instead of Katherine it was Stefan who answered her question

"You and Elena were arguing then you yelled her to stop.." Stefan started saying as he made his way towards the other side of the Caroline bed..Caroline gave him a nod

"Yea I remember it..we were arguing over kla-' she was about to take his name but stopped herself she closed her eyes for seconds trying to control the tears that were ready to fall.. "we were arguing ..then I told her to stop..after that I don't remember anything other than Katherine yelling my name" Caroline added looking at Stefan as she wiped the tear that had fallen out of her eye..

"Yea you kinda fainted..so kla-" Stefan started but stopped looking at Caroline was in urges of tears. "he brought you here for checkup.. "

"Where is he now..? is he still here..?" she asked looking at Stefan and Katherine… a smile started forming on her lips thinking about what Stefan said.. did really Klaus brought me here..? He still cares for me..? Loves me..?

"No" Katherine answered watching how the smile of caroline lips was vanished .. caroline gave a nod without saying anything..what they expect her to say..? _it was her fault to believe in Klaus.. Klaus did what he always did hurt me.. and this time I was the one who allowed him_

"Caroline.. reason that you fainted.." Katherine started saying but Caroline voice interrupted her

"I'm pregnant" caroline said without any emotion on her face..Katherine and Stefan looked at her in shock..

"How you know-"Stefan said but Caroline small laugh interrupted him

"I got to know it just few hours ago..and that was the reason i came to see Klaus today to tell him about him becoming a father but instead I saw him fucking someone other than me.." Caroline replied without any emotion…Caroline was so nervous when she got to know about her pregnancy but she was sure that she and Klaus could handle it well..

"He was here right..? he did knew about me been pregnant..?" Caroline asked Stefan..Stefan could hear the fear in her voice..

"yes." He answered

"What he said..?" Caroline asked..she knew he was not ready for it because if he was ready he would be the one standing besides her not Katherine and Stefan..she already knew the answer but still she wanted to hear it..

"He gave this.." Katherine said in bitter voice as she showed her an envelope making Stefan snarled under his breath..Without even asking what is it..Caroline snatched the enveloped from her hand..her eyes got widen in shock when she saw what was in it…

"I don't understand.." she said pulling out the money that were there on envelope

"He said that he wants you to abort the child" Katherine said.. " and that's the reason he gave this money saying that he don't want anything to do with you or the child…Elijah messaged me saying that klaus left the town 15minutes ago without saying anything to them either" Katherine added

Caroline sat there staring at the money Klaus left for her..he doesn't want anything to do me with me..? he wants to kill our child..? how could he..? he left me..? Klaus wasn't the same guy she fell in love with and he wasn't the same anymore..how is he even ready to kill his first child..? Caroline closed her eyes resting her head back into the pillow..she could hear Stefan and Katherine whispering something but that didn't matter only thing matter was that Klaus left her..he left not only her but also their child..how she supposed to raised a child alone..? her grip got tighten on the money Klaus gave

"Call the doctor" Caroline said still keeping her eyes close..

"What..?" Katherine asked

"I said call the doctor" Caroline said making Katherine and Stefan look at her in worry..it was Stefan who went forwards holding Caroline hands in hers

"Okay " he said not really liking the thought that caroline might actually abort the child " but Care.. We just want you to know that we are here for you..and will always be here for you.." Stefan said wiping away the tears that were falling down caroline face

"Yea..carebear we will always respect your decision" Katherine said as she went out to call the doctor..

* * *

_**Four years later **_

"What the hell is wrong with him I don't understand" bonnie yelled as she slammed the door behind her making her way towards her friends..katherine and caroline looks at her then at each other exactly knowing what is she talking about..

"I mean he says he likes me..then out of nowhere he goes asking the other girls to dance with him.." bonnie said as she walking back and forth in the living hall.. "I mean who the hell does that..? you guys don't know how difficult it was for me to tear him away from that girl and send him with away with rumi" she sign in frustrated kicking away the empty boxes that were lying on the ground..Katherine dodged the box that went right besides her head..she turned looking at Caroline with widen expression at bonnie outburst making Caroline let out a giggle..

"You know what you were right" bonnie said making her way towards Katherine..Katherine looked at her in confusion

"Right about what..?" she asked looking at bonnie then at Caroline..Caroline simply shrugged her shoulder

"About men will always be men.." bonnie said … " you were right I shouldn't have given him the attention that he needed.." bonnie continued not even caring where the girls were listening or not.. " I can't even stand him anymore" she said signing in frustrated.. " I think I should ignore him like he is ignoring me now..? or I could make him jealous the same way he does..?"Bonnie said a smirkle started forming on her lips.. she turned to look at her friends waiting for their respond for her plan but she saw them already busy with eachother looking at something in Katherine cell..bonnie grabbed the pillow an hit Katherine with it making her yelp in surprise

"What..?" she sign rubbing her head where the pillow hit her..bonnie stood there crossing he arms tapping her foot on the ground..

"What..? You asking me what..? I have been talking o you guys and you guys weren't even listening to me" bonnie snapped making Caroline chuckled but a glare from bonnie made her chuckled dead ..Caroline held her hands up in defence

"Sorry but we were just checking out the dresses bekah sended us.." Caroline blowing a kiss for bonnie which she easily accepted

"And the second thing is we didn't wanted to be caught between you and your lover.." Katherine said rolling her eyes.. "not because we are sincere but because we didn't like the fact that at the end you always take his side" Katherine scoffing abit.. Bonnie shake her head at Katherine comment but didn't said anything

"So when is bekah coming back..?" bonnie asked making herself comfortable on the couch between caroline and Katherine..katherine showed her the pics bekah send her

"Tonight" caroline answered with a bright smile..

"Really aunt bhekah is choming thoday" a small and soft voice said making everyone turn their head towards the door ..smile started forming on everyone smile..

"yes baby.. your aunt bhekah is choming.." Katherine said in the adorable childish way as she pick up the toddler in her arms kissing the child cheeks until she left red lipstick mark on the skin..

"you allwashys dho thath.." the small girl said rubbing her cheeks as katherine lowered her on ground..the girl giggle and ran towards her mother..

"mommy.." she giggle running into her mothers arms..caroline hugged her daughter tightly as she giggled

"how was the day my baby girl..?' caroline asked pulling away from the girl as she started fixing her daughter flower hair band..

"fun.. me and uncle kol were taking a swing at the garden and uncle fell down on his face" the toddler giggle keeping palm on her mouth to stop laughing..

"is kol afraid of swings..?"Katherine asked bonnie for which she just shoke her head

"no I don't think so" bonnie said

"then how can he fall down from a swing…?" caroline asked letting out a chuckle

"because I thold him he hash spider on his head" The small girl giggle making everyone laugh..katherine and bonnie was about to say something but the second voice from the doorway made them stop

"your daughter is a devil" they turned to look at the doorway the voice was of no one else but kol who was standing there his face covered in mud..katherine and caroline kept their hands on their mouth from laughing..bonnie giggled as she made her way towards kol bringing him inside the house..

"Come let's get you clean up" she said as they made their were making their way upstairs

"bye uncle kol" child said to kol sticking her tongue at him funnily which made kol shake his head in laughter..he waved her bye as he disappeared upstairs with bonnie

"how about you sit here with your aunt and I bring you something to eat.." caroline said kissing her daughter forehead as she went inside the kitchen

"So rumi came here..tell me what you today..?"Katherine asked enveloping rumi in a hug

"Nothing meh and uncle kol were playing" she said smiling widely at Katherine.. they both started talking among themselves ..Katherine started giving rumi ideas about how to scare kol more which made rumi more excited..rumi smiled kissing Katherine on cheeks but started laughing as Katherine started tickling her..

Caroline stood there at the kitchen door watching her best friend and her daughter smiling and laughing..a genuine smile started forming on her lips watching how happy her daughter is.. a silent tear fell down her cheeks thinking about how 4years ago she was not sure how to raise a child ..how to be a single parent ..but now she Is proud of herself for raising a daughter by herself..

"You're a great mother" a voice said making caroline turned her head towards the side..

"How long have you been standing there…?" she asked wiping away the tears

"Long enough to see my mother crying" the small boy said making his way towards her mom as he simply hugged her like Katherine does..caroline hugged him tightly towards her kissing his cheeks

"You are a great mother you know.. we are happy to have you.." he said as he backed away a little to wipe his mother tears..caroline smiled

"I should be the one wiping away your tears not the other way around nick" caroline said letting out a laugh

"well that's my duties to handle two beautiful girls specially when I'm the only boy in the house" he chuckled making caroline laugh

"Aren't you mature enough for the age of 4..?" she asked raising her eybrow at him… nick placed his hands in his pocket as a smirkle started forming on his lips

"I got it from best" he said making caroline giggle..

"Come on..lets go out before rumi comes yelling that I steal you away from her.." nick said rolling his eyes as he hold caroline hands making their way towards the living area were Katherine and rumi were still busy planning how to scare kol..they sat in living room for hours laughing and smiling..telling nick and rumi all the scary thing they could do with uncle kol.. caroline smile watching both her twins smiling and laughing ..she just hoped that they could stay like this forever

* * *

He placed his bag on his shoulder as he made his way outside the airport..he turned looking around his surrounding until he saw the person he was looking for ..he made his way towards the person who was carrying the board with his name on it..

"Well mate , that me.." he said pointing at the name on the board..the driver gave him a nod as he throw his bag harshly in the drivers arms and went forward making his way towards the car backseat..the driver kept the bag into the car and went to the drivers seat and started the engine making their way outside the airport

"Here I came Mystic falls" he said a smirkle appearing on his lips

* * *

**Author note: hey guys I know I kinda ended the flash back in fast but believe me in the story there are going to be flashbacks of Klaus and caroline …**

**I hope you guys like the first chap.. please don't forget to review you know ill be waiting**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG 47 followers in one day.. Awesome … Thank you all who have followed and favorite my story..i really appreciate it guys.. :) **

**and I'm in need of beta so if anyone is interested please PM me**

**roseberrygirl**** : Thank you so much for your review and I know klaus is an massive ass in my story plus he is going to be like that for a quite a while now..and yea ill see to it that I use capital's in people names :)**

**justine**** : Thanks for the review..and ill see to it that caroline makes him pay ;)**

**Guest**** : Thanks for the review and just so you know Klaus is going to be asshole in further chapters too**

**Jwakeel**** : here is your update ;)**

** Guest**** : Thanks for the review.. kids are always adorable..and uncle kol is also adorable :P **

**Hellzz-on-Earth**** : Thank you so much for your big review :* even in my other klaroline story you never forget to give me your reviews and I appreciate it a lot.. you have been a great supporter for me..your reviews mostly gives me courage to write more and more so thank you so much :* :D.. and I hope to write great chapters further so that you can give me more and more reviews :P**

**Guest, Guest**** : thanks for your reviews :) and ill appreciate it if your guys put your names instead of guest..because it gets difficults for me to thank you guys**

**valentel1**** : Thanks for your review and I hope I didn't keep you wait till long**

**Stefanlover29**** : Thanks for your review :) I'm glad you like the concept **

**chibichibi98**** : Thanks for your review :) I know Elena is a bitch and about klaus been an ass I think he is going to be like that for a while..**

** XOXO**** : Thanks for your review I'm glad you like the story line :)**

** Guest, Guest**** : Thanks for your reviews :) and yea ill try my best to correct my grammer**

**i.i**** : Thanks for your review :* **

**April420**** : Thanks for your reviews I appreciate it a lot.. I know Klaus was an ass but he is going to changed soon and will be loved by you guys and like caroline forbes said ANYBODY CAPABLE OF LOVE IS CAPABLE OF BEEN SAVED**

**Klaroline-lovegames**** : Thanks for your review :).. gal I hope you like this chapter, you have been a great supporter for me till now and I hope you will always be :* :D**

**Once again I thank everyone who have followed, favorite and reviewed my story ..thank you so much .. I hope you guys like this chapter and will keep on reviewing :)**

* * *

**Rolling In The Deep**

**By LOvelyridz**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Moomyyy Get up, aunt bekah ish comingh thoday" a soft voice said making Caroline roll on her back as she slept..Caroline hummed in her sleep but didn't woke up…it was already 6pm Caroline was kinda feeling sleepy because she didn't had any peaceful night from few days so she decided to sleep through the afternoon. Rumi smiled making her way towards her mom , she climbed on the bed with her tiny feet's and sat on her mom waist resting her head on Caroline chest.. Caroline immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter and rolled themselves on the bed

"Get up" Rumi said resting her head in her mother neck...

"Yea sweetie in 5minutes" Caroline whispered kissing her daughter forehead.. Rumi nodded silently as she let Caroline sleep for some minutes..Rumi slept there in her mother's arms without making any noise, she moved her fingers on her mother bare shoulder..on the same spot ,on the same place were her mother tattoo belong. She didn't knew what the tattoo meant..she never asked her mother nor did she answered..but there was something about the tattoo that made Rumi touch it...the only thing she knew about the tattoo was it was written as

**C.N **with a heart

Rumi closed her eyes letting herself fall in sleep with her finger still touching the tattoo

* * *

Katherine made her way instead the house as she mailed her boss about the partnership their company just made.. while walking her step fell on the toy that was rolling on the floor she shoke her head a small smile appearing on her lips as she started picking up all the toys that were rolling on the floor..she knew Caroline try her best to keep the house clean but as much as she clean it Rumi and Nick spoiled it again..Katherine picked up all the toys and dumped them in the toys bucket Caroline brought few days ago..

"Hey good morning" a voice said making Katherine jump a little..she turned looking at Nick who was standing at the kitchen doorway with a bottle of milk in his hand

"Morning…why you're up so early isn't it like Sunday ..?" Katherine asked as she got the hold of the paper form the table..Nick nodded making his way towards the couch his tiny feet making him impossible to climb the couch

"Little help please.." he said making Katherine giggled..She kept the newspaper on the table making her way towards nick as she pick him up and placed him on the couch..Nick murmured a thanks as he started drinking his milk..Katherine sat beside him staring at him..it was impossible for Katherine to take her eyes off him when he was exact copy of her best friend..blond hair..blue eyes..He and Caroline were exact same..Katherine once remember Nick knowing everything his mother likes not because he remembers it well but because it was his favorite too…Katherine may have a family..may have brother and sister but Caroline was everything to her ..Caroline had given her more than her family did..and now not only Caroline but Rumi and Nick were also important part of Katherine life..

"_Are you sure you going to abort your child..?" Katherine asked Caroline for the last time but Caroline didn't said anything just made a hummed sign.. Katherine looked at Stefan telling him to say something but he shoke his head as a 'no'..Katherine closed her eyes taking a deep breath.. She was not against Caroline decision but a part of her felt bad not wanting to see Caroline so heartbroken..She didn't wanted Caroline to make any harsh decision that might make her regret later..Katherine sat besides Caroline taking her hands in hers_

"_Everything is going to be okay.." Katherine whispered squeezing her hand a bit before Caroline could say anything doctor made his way instead _

"_So Miss Forbes happy about been a mother..?" he asked with a smile..but it didn't last long when he saw their wasn't any sign of happiness from the other side..he cleared his throat as he came near Caroline_

"_I want to abort my child" Caroline whispered looking down at her laps where her fingers were intertwined with Katherine's .. Doctor looked at Katherine and Stefan who gave him a nod in approval.. Doctor nodded silently without saying anything.._

"_okay.." he said as he went near his machine taking out some reports from the desk.._

"_I know miss Forbes you may not be ready to be a mother at this age..Your still young and beautiful and no wonder how beautiful your children's were going to be" doctor said sadly as he wrote down something on the papers.. _

"_Children's" Stefan Katherine and Caroline asked at the same time.. Doctor stopped writing as he looked at them_

"_yea children's.. you are blessed with twins" he said as he started writing again… a tear roll down her face as a smile of happiness started forming on her lips…she didn't knew why but happiness was something that she felt at that time and it made all the pain Klaus gave her vanished away..it was then she realized she was making a mistake she was making a mistake by killing her children's specially when they didn't deserved any of this..it wasn't their mistake that their fathers walked away..and it hell wasn't her mistake that he walked away..The only mistake she did was loving him but now she was sure that she won't do it again.. Not with Klaus or with anyone else..only person whom she is going to love are going to be her children's _

"_I'm having babies" she whispered as she looked at Katherine and then at Stefan.. Katherine and Stefan smile with equally happiness as they tears roll down their face.._

"_I don't think i want to abort my child.. I can't kill my own children's because their father didn't accepted them..I'll keep them because their mother loves them and will always love them more than anything.. I won't allow anyone to hurt you guys" Caroline whispered resting her hand on her stomach _

"_Care Don't worry you're going to be a great mother.. and don't be angry but you're children's are going to love me more then you" Katherine said laughing a little at the last part..Stefan roll his eyes_

"_Who said they are going to love you and not me..?" Stefan argued making Katherine scoffed_

"_Have you met you..? You're just going to be their boring uncle Stefan..and I'm going to be their fun-loving aunt who is going to spoil them" Katherine said clapping her hands with excitement..Caroline couldn't help but cry with happiness as she watched her both best friends arguing over her children's.. she smiled knowing that she wasn't alone in this ..Neither were her children's_

"Aunt katty" Nick said shaking Katherine shoulder..Katherine blinked a few times before staring back at Nick

"Yea buddy what's app..?" she asked moving her fingers in his curly hair to brush them slightly

"Nothing I was asking that will I have a girlfriend when ill be older..?" he said as he drank his milk Katherine looked at him with widen eyes

"What..?" she asked trying to hold back the laughter at his question

"I mean uncle kol said that he is going to make sure that every girls will fall in love with me.. I didn't understand what he meant but he was pretty sure that he will do that" Nick said his face a little scare when he asked her about that..Katherine laugh as she wrapped her arms around nick picking him up so that she could make him sit on her lap..

"Nick ... Your too small to think about this stuff and ill make sure to yell at kol the guffy to stop his Im- the-handsome-guy attitude around you…and no wonder why you won't have a girlfriend.. Your cute enough to make a girl fall in love with you." she said kissing his cheeks..Nick looked at her with widen eyes

"Does it mean that she will yell at me like aunt bon yell at uncle kol..?" he asked making Katherine laugh harder..

"Will I be hiding in my bedroom because I will be afraid of her..?" he asked

"Don't tell me kol hides in bedroom when he is scared of bonnie..?" Katherine asked making Nick giggle But soon he looked scare for what he said

"I was not allowed to share that one" he said sticking his tongue out with a little scare face..Katherine made a 'o' face

"How about I promise you that I won't share this with someone else.?" She asked pointing her little finger at Nick as a pinky promise..he nodded making pinky promise with her..

"So how about you tell me why uncle kol was hiding in the bedroom..?" she asked Nick…she could see nick eyes shining brightly..

"He was afraid because aunt bon was angry on him because a girl kissed him..so he ran and hide himself in the bedroom not wanting aunt bon to yell at him" nick started explained.. "The fun part was when I entered my room uncle kol thought I was aunt bon so he already kneeled down on his knees staring at the ground and saying ..I'm sorry bonnie I didn't kiss her please forgive me" Nick babbled all the exact word kol said at that time and laughed out loud making Katherine laugh too..There were tears rolling down their faces with laughter..

"It was my laugh that made uncle kol look up and realize that it was me not aunt bon" he explained rolling his head in laughter which made him unbalance making him fall on the couch backwards.. Katherine was so busy in laughing that she didn't reacted when she saw Nick was been unbalanced..Katherine bend towards Nick picking him up and again placing him on her lap as they continue to laugh

"Why are you laughingh withouth meh..?" Rumi voice made their laughter stop they turned to look at Rumi and found her standing at the end of the stairs with mickeymouse hair band and teddy bear pjs..with her hands on her hips with annoyed expression on her face..

"We thought you were sleeping sweetie" Katherine said as she wiped her tears.. she turned to look at nick "is my massacre spoiled..?" she asked him ..he rolled his eyes shaking his head as 'no' even when the answer was yes..

"But why were you laughingh withouth meh..?" Rumi asked again making her way towards Katherine and Nick..they both looked at each other remembering their pinky promise..they looked at Rumi who was still staring at them with her narrow eyes

"Nothing sweetie.. We were just remembering the moment were we three bumped uncle Stefan and aunt bekah in the pool" Katherine explained ..Rumi looked at them not believing them but still smile remembering the moment as well.. a smile started forming on her lips as she giggled at that memory and jumped in Katherine laps besides her brother..Katherine smile kissing Rumi cheeks were her dimples formed …

"They were lookingh sho funny thath time" Rumi said keeping her hands on her mouth to keep herself from laughing..Katherine and Nick nodded with laughter as well

"of course it was funny..we created the fun remember..?" Katherine asked winkling at both of them as she raised her hands to give them high five…

"We are always going to be crime partners" Katherine said smiling at both of them..nick and Rumi nodded..

"You remember the time when we painted uncle Stefan nails while he was sleeping" nick said laughing at the memory

"Yea..and thath time when we coloured uncle kol hair" Rumi said smiling widely..they all could remember that moment when they coloured kol hair into blue and purple making him impossible to leave the house for months until the colour was faded..Whenever he used to go out he used to wear an hat.. Rumi smiled more remembering the moment when they were out for Katherine aunt birthday and kol was wearing a hat to cover his hair..and at the end of the party he was soo busy in dancing that he didn't even realized that his hat was fallen and every girl was laughing at him..

"I think we should write a book name "three cute devils"" Katherine chuckled remembering all the mess they created till now

"And I'll be the one to buy that book first.." a voice said making them turned their head towards the doorway.. a wide smile formed on children's face..

"Uncle stef" they yelled in excitement as they climbed off Katherine lap and ran towards their uncle Stefan hugging him tightly..Stefan laughed spinning his favorite niece and nephew in his arms …

"How are my favorite niece and nephew ..?" he asked as he picked them up in his arms making his way towards the couch..

"Fine" they both said in a small tone..Stefan nodded knowing the reason behind their sadness

"I know the exact reason behind your guys sadness" Stefan started saying as he sat on the couch besides Katherine with Rumi and Nick in his arms "but I know how can I make you happy.." he said with smile appearing on his lips before he could say anything a hand came covering Rumi and Nick eyes …

"And here is your happiness" Stefan stated winkling at Katherine as they share a smile and a welcoming hug

"Who is ith..?" Rumi asked placing her small hands on the hand that was covering her eyes..

"aww you don't remember me my mickey" a soft voice said making Rumi smile wider..Stefan and Katherine smile watching how widely Rumi was smiling showing off her deep dimples

"Aunt bekah" Rumi yelled in Stefan arms trying to free herself from Rebekah hands that were covering her eyes… nick too yelled with his sister ..both brother and sister jumping on Stefan arms to free themselves..Rebekah laugh letting them go free..Rumi and Nick turned rubbing their eyes with one hand and jumping in Rebekah arms with other..Rebekah smiled wrapping her arms around her small best friends..

"We were waiting for you.." Nick said kissing his aunt Rebekah cheeks as he hugged her tighter…Stefan and Katherine shake their head in laughter as they watch the whole scene Bekah been tightly hugged by Rumi and Nick..few minutes ago the children's were on their laps and arms and now they are on Rebekah's…they all smile watching how excited Rumi and Nick were in Rebekah arms and even Rebekah was more than happy to see them..Rumi and Nick had something special in them that made everyone love them just like everyone love Caroline..This Forbes carried this light with them that made people happy whenever they are around them.. Rumi and Nick were something like that..even when Stefan and Rebekah were out of town for business but it felt like they left their soul in mystric falls..

"Wow the family was having a reunion and no one cared to tell me about it.." Caroline said placing her hand on her heart faking hurt..she was still in her bed when she heard Rumi and Nick yelling Stefan and Rebekah name..so she ran downstairs not caring that she was still in her night wear…everyone turned to look at her..it was Stefan who climbed off the couch and make his way towards Caroline hugging her tightly..

"How are you..?" he asked softly backing away a little to look at her face..Caroline nodded wrapping her arms around Stefan again

"Now that you guys are here I'm more than fine" she whispered …Stefan sign in relief as they hugged each other in happiness

"hey should I be sad that you haven't hug me yet..?" Rebekah said making the child's stand on their feet as she turned around to look at Caroline crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at her..Caroline broke her hug with Stefan letting out a giggle as she make her way towards Bekah..Bekah smile running towards Caroline as well until they hugged each other letting out a giggle in happiness

"I miss you" they both said at the same time.. they giggle again as they back away looking at each other.. Caroline could see that Rebekah was asking through her eyes whether she was okay or not..Caroline smiled in return to clear Rebekah doubts telling her that she was okay ..They hugged again for the last time.. Truth to be told Caroline missed Rebekah more than anything.. Rebekah was the first person apart from Katherine and Stefan who handle her pregnancy news well and was there with her throughout the four years, not only Rebekah but even kol was there for Caroline as well whenever she needed them..They both may be Klaus brother and sister but they never once utter a word about him in front of Caroline.. they always respected her and treated her like a sister no matter what happened between her and Klaus..Caroline knew they both hated Klaus for what he did with her and that's the reason they didn't told Klaus that she never aborted her children's even thought Klaus never seems to asked them about Caroline…it hurted her when she got to know that he had moved on in his life, but now she didn't mind it until he doesn't appear in their life

"So at last you guys returned" Katherine said kneeling down to match her height with the child's as she kept her arms around their shoulder "so who wanna go for party..?" she asked …Rumi and Nick widen their eyes in excitement and raised their hands to volunteer as they jumped up and down on their toes ..

"mommy can we go..?" Nick asked..Rumi and Katherine looked at Caroline

"Yea momma pleaseh" Rumi said giving Caroline familiar puppy look which reminded Caroline of him… she closed her eyes not wanting to think of him … specially not now.. when she opened her eyes again the scene in front of her made her laugh.. in front of her Stefan , Bekah and Katherine were kneeling on their knees with her children's giving her the best puppy dog faces..

"Please" they said in union.. Caroline let out a laugh giving them a nod ..soon enough she closed her ears with her hands when the house was filled with alots of screams and excitement. The screams of happiness were not of children's but they were more of Katherine who was jumping up and down with joy …

"Come on lets go get ready its already 7pm.." Katherine said holding Rumi and Nick hands as she lead them upstairs..Caroline shake her head in laughter and turned to look at Stefan and Bekah but it shocked her when she saw them standing straight saluting her..

"hats off" they saluted her.. Caroline looked at them in confusion not knowing why did they reacted this way

"for handling this three children's for a months alone" they said pointed at the way Katherine and the children's went..Caroline giggle nodding her head as she accepted their salute

"Thank you" she said winkling at them as they three made their way upstairs..

* * *

They all got ready and left the house to go to mystric grill that was their favorite place.. and to say exact it was the only place in this whole town…Katherine and Caroline and Rebekah were wearing simple dresses that reached their thighs while Stefan was wearing as usual t-shirt and jeans..Nick wore t-shirt and jeans too while Rumi wore a t-shirt with small black skirt with her hairs been curls letting them get bounce on her shoulder as she walked… Stefan parked his car while remaining made their way inside the grill …before they could get any further Caroline phone rang so she made an excuse and went out to take a call but before giving a warning glare to Nick and Rumi telling them not to mess with anyone..they both rolled their eyes at their mother warning but still nodded their head.. Katherine and Bekah made their way towards the table helping kids to sit on the chairs..

"So what are we supposed to eath..?" Rumi asked as she rested her hands on the table..

"I'll go with fries" nick said to Katherine who nodded at him then looked at Rumi..

"I'll eat from momma plate" Rumi stated..Katherine nodded at her..before she could said anything a new voice came

"Isn't my girlfriend looking beautiful..?" matt said making his way towards Rumi who blushed hiding her face in her palms..Rebekah and Katherine giggle while nick just rolled his eyes ..Matt hugged Katherine and Bekah before he sat then pick up Rumi making her sit on his lap

"I see my girlfriend is happy that her aunt Bekah is back right..?" Matt asked Rumi..she nodded smilingly widely at him

"yea that's why we celebrathing thoday" Rumi said smiling as she swing her legs in happiness..they sat there for a while talking to eachother.. Matt shared his ideas for his clubs further to Rebekah and Katherine who even gave him some advice in return as well.. Nick and Rumi were busy playing games on matt cell phone once a while they fought but Katherine handle them calmly, they saw Caroline entering the club but stopping towards the one of the table to talk to someone .. Rumi looked at her brother who was busy in playing games while Katherine, Bekah and Matt were talking to each other.. she looked at matt poking his arms to make him look at her

"can I go toh the playh area..?" rumi asked looking at him with sadness..Matt looked at her knowing she was kind of bore so he nodded letting her climbed off his lap..she smiled waving bye to Katherine Bekah and Matt and even nick who waved her bye too but still his eyes locked with the cell screen..Rumi ran towards the other side of the grill were years ago uncle Matt made gaming area for children's so that they couldn't get bore when they came to grill..she went playing two three games with the other child whom she knew and whom she meet twice or thrice while she came here..she played all the children's game using the play card until she was tired and bored.. when there wasn't any other games left for her to play she decided to go back to their table but she stopped when she saw the familiar face behind the bar..Letting her hairs get bounce on her shoulders as she ran towards the bar and stopped towards a chair.. she tried to climbed but her height wasn't letting her do that.. she turned looking at the guy who was sitting beside her chair looking at her while she attempted to climb…she was about to ask him to help her but saw him rolling his eyes as he turned to look at his drink finding it more interesting than her.. Rumi made her way towards his chairs poking his legs to make him look at her..

"yes." He asked..

"Couldh youh help me sith on thish..?" she asked sweetly smiling at him as she pointed at the chairs behind her..the guy looked at her then at that chair..he was about to protest but Rumi puppy dog looks made him do exact opposite

"Fine" he said a little harshly picking her up making her sit on the chairs..Rumi moved a little in the chairs until she was comfortable then turned looking at him

"Thankh youh" she said smiling at him..the guy nodded at her without smiling nor showing any emotion.. Rumi turned looking behind the bar to talk to the familiar face she saw earlier but there was no one..she moved towards the bar resting her hands in there to bend a little to look but they was no one around..she sign in frustration letting herself rest back in the chairs.. she turned to look at the guy who helped her and saw him drinking drinks after drinks..

"Does your mommy knows you drink that..?" she asked the guy by pointed her finger at the drink..thee guy turned to look at her raising her eyebrow as he smirkle

"I'm big enough to take my own decision little girl" he said chuckling at her..Rumi narrow her eyes at him

"I'm not little" she said in annoyance crossing her arms over chest..the man looked at her raising his eyebrow

"ohh you aren't little then what are you..?" he asked watching Rumi still looking at him with narrow eyes

"I'm big girlh.." she argued as she hold the chair and stood up making herself stand on the seat of the chair "see I'm a big girlh..even biggher than youh" she said keeping her hands on her hip as she raised her chin with an attitude..

"why are you here making me bore instead of been with your family..?" he asked faking her smile which made her smile too instead of reacting to his comment she sat fast leeting her fall on her bum into the chair as she went forward to touch the man face…who backed away in confusion

"Who have dimples like mine.." Rumi said as she poke her both dimple with her fingers …she giggle moving towards the guy to poke her one finger in his dimple too

"Its cuteh" she said smiling widely making the guy uncomfortable..he backed away from her

"Yea thanks" he said faking a smile..before she could say anything Nick came running towards her

"Rumi come on momma is calling you" he said helping Rumi climbed off the chair ..Rumi waved a bye to that guy who was less interested but any how waved her back.. Nick turned to look at the guy to whom Rumi was waved..he narrow his eyes to look at him..Nick couldn't help but saw equal similarities between that guy and Rumi but he just shrugged his shoulder ignoring it as he ran towards the other side of the grill to their table..Rumi stopped following her brother to turned around looking at the guy at the table…she again ran towards him poking his legs making her look at him..he turned his eyes to look down and roll his eyes when he saw that it was the girl again

"Yes..?" he asked a little annoyance in his voice

"Nothing … I justh wanted to know your name..?" she asked him smiling at him. "my name is Rumi" she said holding her hand in front of her to shake.. the guy looked at her and then at her hand rolling his eyes he shook her hand with his

"Nice to know the name of the girl who talk a lot with the people who aren't interested" he said sarcastically as he shook her small hands in his.. "you can call me Klaus" he added

* * *

**Authors note**** : here is your first chap I hope you guys like it..**

**Don't forget to review ..and just so you guys know I love big reviews ;)**

**So what you think will Caroline and Klaus will came face to face even when they both are to the other side of the grill..?**

**how is klaus going to react when he will get to know that the girl he talked to was his daughter..?**

**Give me your reviews **

**Till then see you guys next time..:)**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** : Thank you guys who have followed , favorite and reviewed my story.. Thanks a lot..:***

**And please suggest me a beta or anyone who is interested please PM me**

**Hellzz-on-Earth****: Thanks a lot for your review.. I loved the way you checked out all the little little details and reviewed me the part you liked :)**

**jessnicole**** : He is a dick ;)**

**Justine****: Hahahah I smiled when I saw your comment, yea he is full of pride..I'll Just warn you to hold your heart because he is going to act like devil soon..and thanks for your review :)**

**FandomCarousel****: Thanks for your review, in last chap Rumi and Klaus met and in this chapter he met someone else ;)**

**chibichibi98**** :Awwww thanks for your review :) and I'm really a kind of girl who likes writing a plot with lots of love and bonding among people so I hope you guys likes the bonding between Stefan Katherine and Caroline..even with Bekah :)**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries**** : Thanks for your review..i love it that you guys are liking my story plot ..and to answer your question about Elijah knowing about kids you will get to know it soon enough..and for that you just have to follow my story ;)**

**Klaroline-lovegames**** : Thanks for your review.. :)**

**Sherry****, ****Thexjamstervidsx****: I know he is jerk.. ;)**

**redbudrose**** : Thanks for your review and yea I'm trying my best to check my grammar :) and regarding your review ..Klaus obviously will be shock to see his family involvement with his kids..but as a writer ill warn you not to hate Klaus by the way he will be reacting that time with his family..Because he is going to be more mean and selfish**

**winxgirl1997**** ,****AstridEJ****, ****alonealexabluerose**** ,****carl**** : Thanks you guys for your review and here is your update ;)**

**Once again ill like to Thank everyone who have followed, favorite and reviewed my story..i love it when people review my story by saying that they like the plot ..it makes me happy.. :') and I wish that even other followers' may reviewed too so that I could know whether the story is for their liking or not :) **

**And to the people who always review.. Thanks a lot , it's because of your support It gives me courage to write the story more.. Thanks a lot and always keep on reviewing: D**

* * *

** Rolling In The Deep**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What were you doing sweetie..?" Caroline asked Rumi as she made herself comfortable in her mother lap..Rumi grinned widely swinging her legs as she turned to face Caroline

"I sawh aunt Vicky but before i could talk to her she was shuu" Rumi explained moving her fingers as she said shuu everyone knew in Rumi words Shuu means disappear...even it was difficult for her to pronounce the word so she considered calling it shuu

"My sister is such a child" Nick said Rumi stuck her tongue out at Nick at which he return her the same gesture..Rumi hit his arms to make him stop teasing and hide herself in her mom arms letting her mother arms protect her tiny body..

"Ohhh...how about we talk to her after are dinner okay..?"Caroline asked holding her arms out in front of Nick and Rumi so that instead of hitting Rumi Nick hand came in contact with Caroline..Nick scoffed at his mother and murmured _'always taking her side'_ under the breath..while Caroline just gave him a blow kiss which he ignored playfully...Rumi smiled giving her mother a nod as she picked up a fries from the plate and started chewing it and winked at his brother teasingly..Nick narrow his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out as he took Katherine coke in his hand and showed it to Rumi and drank..Rumi sign in frustration and to copy his brother style she took her mother coke and was about to take a sip but a hand on the coke interrupting her..

"You're not allowed to have cold drinks..." Rebekah said taking away the drinks from Rumi hands ...Rumi mouth was open in shock she looked at her brother and saw him smirkling at her... she sign in frustration knowing that he teased her purposely..She crossed her arms and rested her body against her mother chest ignoring her brother smirkle

"Hey have anyone seen Kol and Bonnie..?" Matt asked everyone...Rebekah just shrugged her shoulder as she drank her coke..Rumi just shake her head while Katherine and Nick looked at each other smirkle forming on their lips as they thought about their earlier conversation

"I haven't seen them either..i texted them about our dinner but they didn't replied or called back.." Caroline said interrupting Nick and Katherine glare..Caroline looked at them suspiciously but eventually turned to answered matt "they might be together" she added shrugging her shoulder..Matt nodded at her

"I miss uncle Kol" Rumi said as she leaned towards the table keeping her chin on her hands...

"Yea you miss him because you like teasing him" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at Rumi playfully..Rumi giggle at her..

"I love teashing him" she replied giggling in her mother arms...

"We all know that...and we even know from where you learned to trouble people" Matt said giving Katherine a side glare..

"Hey" Katherine protested faking hurt "don't blame me..i didn't do anything.. I'm sincere"

"Keep saying this to yourself" Matt teased playfully as Nick and Rumi giggled giving him a nod...Katherine looked at them narrowing her eyes making them stop their laughter..

"You traitors taking uncle Matt side "she said as she started tickling nick..making him roll in his seat in laughter..Rumi climbed off her mothers arms running towards Katherine to help her tickle her mother..

"That's for teashing me" Rumi said tickling her brother as she laughed...

"Stoppp" Nick tried saying but Katherine and Rumi kept on tickling him...but suddenly Katherine stopped taking Rumi in her arms as she started tickling her..

"Even you were taking uncle matt side" Katherine giggle tickling Rumi in her arms making her scream in laugher...Nick wiped his tears and turned towards his sister to tickle her like she did to him

"Now it's your turn sister" he said tickling her...Rumi screamed in laughter tears rolling down her face...Matt Rebekah and Caroline watched them with a smile..Rebekah looked at Rumi and Nick bonding ...she watched how they can't help but tease each other and even help each other when they needed it...she can't help but think about her brothers with whom she did all this stuff too..she miss been the girl in the entire family..miss been protected by her brothers, miss the fight she used to have with her brothers and miss it more when either one of the brother was always there with her taking her side when she was fought with the other...she shakes her head at them as she tried erasing her memory too as she stood..

"I'll go get some drinks" she said..

"No, I'll go" Matt said standing up but Rebekah simply shake her head as 'no' making him sit back as she went towards the bar...Matt kept looking at the way Rebekah went...

"I see you still regret your decision" Matt turned to see Caroline staring at him a small smile on her lips telling him that she understands what he is thinking

"Yea, I do" he said turning his head towards the way Rebekah went.. "i do regret each an every word i said to her that night knowing exactly how much it hurted her but now that i realized my mistake, i know that i can't take her back, not when staying away from me is the best thing that might happen to her" he explained giving Caroline a sad yet genuine smile..Caroline took his hands in her squeezing it..

"She doesn't know the reason you broke yet matty...she believed everything you said to her...she still think she wasn't worthy enough to be with you" she said making him look at her..

"Matty she loved you that time...and she was happy with you for who you were, not because of what you have...she looked into your heart matt and that's the reason it was difficult for her to let you go..but now she is strong enough to handle herself " Caroline explained..Matt nodded

"I know...I saw her broke everyday standing outside my house begging me to take her back...sending me nonstop messages ...trying her best to talk to me at school...and when i didn't respond for months i saw her ignoring me at the end when she was tired of trying and that's the thing i wanted...i wanted her to stop trying and move on.. i wanted her to enjoy the life instead of been in love with a guy like me..i saw her spending her time with stefan...i saw her spending her times with your kids..watching how the smile that was disappeared because of me was appeared again..and that's the life i want her to live.. i want her to live a life which doesn't include me" Matt said as tears started forming in his eyes..he could see Katherine staring at him once a while but she turned her attention towards the kids keeping them busy for which Matt appreciated her...Caroline went forward leaning towards him to give him a hug...he hugged her back wiping away the tears...

"Your the best boyfriend any girl would like to have" Caroline said as she broke the hug to look at him

"Yea but it's not going to be Rebekah right.." he said trying to smile a bit..Caroline nodded at him

"You know I think you should tell her the truth.." Caroline said making matt look at her his eyebrow raised

"You are kidding right..?" He asked her but she just shake her head..

"No...matty i know what you did was to protect her but i think she deserves to know the truth... because I know how it feels when someone you love says he doesn't loves you and how much you feel worthless.." she explained...  
"When I saw Rebekah crying in my arms when you broke things off I saw the old me in her..The old me who was crying over and over again because we thought we are not worthy of love and we don't deserves anyone..I know how it feels matt and that's what am feeling it throughout the four years..but i don't want Rebekah to feel the pain for too long specially when the person she loves her back...it hurts even if we doesn't show it" Caroline said as tears felt down her cheeks ...Matt looked at her watching the way she expressed her feeling...he didn't liked the fact that Caroline feels worthless but it wasn't her fault ,the fault was of the person who wasn't worthily of her love..Matt moved towards her wrapped her arms around her shoulder as he hugged her..

"Everyone loves you Caroline..The only person who is worthless is the person who doesn't deserve your love...your strong and that's why your my carebear" he whispered slowly making her smile at his nicknames.. "See there" he said pointing his finger at three children's who stopped tickling each other but now Katherine and Rumi were trying to make a hairstyle on Nick hairs..making it spike while he just sat straight crossing his arms with irritated expression on his face ...every time he tried to touch his hair to see the work the girls were doing he ended up getting smash at his hand by Rumi "they are so small...I mean one of them is an adult but still act like a child" he said rolling his eyes as Caroline just chuckled "they doesn't know the real world out there...they doesn't know that their father hated them even before they were born..But that doesn't mean they are worthless and that doesn't stop other people to love them ...because they aren't...there are people who love them..Just because their father didn't love them that didn't stopped them from been happy and it hell shouldn't stop you from been happy...no person in this world is worthless because there are people who loves us and we may not even know it...when you feel your worthless..Just look at your kids..and look at the way they smile at you..at that time i swear you will forget that word worthless even existed" he said kissing her temple as he watched she smiled with tears..she bit her lips to stop herself from crying as she nodded..

"Thank you" she whispered... "Why is that every time i give you a advice then at the end its always you who turned out to be giving me advice" she giggled taking the tissue from the table and wiping her tears..Matt chuckled

"What can i say... I'm good at giving advice" he said winkling at her for which she just scoffed playfully as she hit him with her elbow making him fake a hurt..

"Mommy tell them to stop" Nick said looking at Caroline helpfully..Caroline turned her attention towards nick and saw him sitting straight with irritate expression while Katherine and Rumi tried making different hairstyles..Caroline giggle but kept her hand on her mouth to stop laughing when nick narrow his eyes in anger..she couldn't help but laugh watching how badly the girls messed his hairs..

"Come here baby" she said opening her arms for him..Nick smiled widely as Katherine and Rumi finally allowed him to go an he ran towards his mother arms...Caroline giggle as she pick up Nick and made him sit on her lap and started combing his hairs with fingers nicely the same way he likes..Katherine scoffed

"I was trying to make a new hairstyle..he has same curly hairs like harry styles does..Only difference is nick is blond" Katherine said smiling at the thought of the harry styles..

"I don't want my son to be famous by the name of mini harry" Caroline chuckled at Katherine who just rolled her eyes..

"I was just trying to make him look more cute.." Katherine said giving a sad smile to Caroline and Nick..Rumi made a sad face and touched Katherine cheeks with her both tiny hands..

"Aunt katty don't be sadh" she said looking at Katherine with the same sad expression Katherine had.. Rumi turned to look at Nick.. "You made aunt katty sadh" she said looking at Nick sadly..which made him guilty and sad too..Nick rested his head sadly against his mother chest..

"I didn't mean to hurt aunt katty" he said sadly hugging his mother while he looked at Katherine..Katherine aww at his expression as she stood making her way towards him she kneeled down on her knee..

"Hey buddy, I was just kidding.." she said pinching his cheeks making him smile.. "I'll never be mad or sad because of you..i love you right..?" She asked..Nick nodded at her smilingly...

"I love you too and you can make my hair as much as you want" he said earning a giggle from Katherine.. she leaned to kiss his cheeks..

"And i love you all" Rumi said jumping on Katherine back giggling...Matt and Caroline laughed shaking their heads while Katherine stood carrying Rumi on her back and making her way towards the chairs while nick sat on his mother's arms rubbing his cheeks to erase the lipstick marks Katherine left...they sat there for half and hour laughing and talking while Rumi and Nick argue over who Caroline loves more..but every time they ask Caroline about it they would get the same answer as 'both'

"Why is aunt Bekah takingh sho much thime..?" Rumi asked ..Matt shrugged his shoulder..while Katherine and Caroline looked at each other..

"She is taking too long to buy the drinks" Caroline said looking at matt and Katherine.

"I'll go and check" Caroline stated and stood with Nick in her arms but before she could go any further she saw Rebekah making her way towards her in hurry...

"Hey you okay..?" Katherine asked her while Rumi got cuddle to her side letting out a yawn..

"Yea...just I think we should leave.. I'm not feeling well plus I think even Nick and Rumi are kind off sleepy" Rebekah said earning a nod from Rumi and Nick who were cuddling to Katherine and Caroline..There was something about Rebekah that made Caroline doubt her but nick voice interrupted her thoughts

"Let's go home" he said rubbing his eyes as he hide his face in his mom hairs that we resting near the shoulder..Caroline nodded at him brushing his hairs softly as she looked at Katherine giving her a nod..Katherine nodded back picking up Rumi in her arms...Caroline opened her purse to pay the money but Matt held her hand stopping her

"Care..how many times should I tell you that it's my bar means it's your bar too..So no need to pay ..." he said smiling at him..Caroline was about to argue with him but Matt shushed her pointing at nick who already fell asleep in her arms..Caroline sign giving him a nod while they started making their way out... but before they could go they met Stefan outside...

"Where you parking the car for 1hour..?"Rebekah asked raising her eyebrow at him before he could answer a girl came besides Stefan kissing his cheeks as she whispered seductively in his ears making all the girls narrow their eyes at him. Stefan nodded nervously giving her a small smile..she smiled biting her lips as she went waving him a bye..Stefan waved her back and turned to look at the girls and saw them staring at him with narrow eyes...

"I was about to came in when I saw her ..." he started saying " then we talk " he stated again in small small words not wanting to give whole details.. " then she kissed me and then I" he stated saying but the girls interrupted him

"Ewwwa" they said in union making disgusting faces

"We don't need details" Rebekah said making disgusted face as she rubbed her tip of the nose and started making her way towards their car..Caroline followed her..Making Stefan and Katherine walk side by side

"And I hope you didn't do it in my car" Katherine said while walking

"Where do you think were else I will do it..?" Stefan said Katherine stopped walking and she turned her head to look at him

"Stefan...ewwwwwww my car" she said hitting his shoulder with her free hand..Making Rumi awake..

"Why are you hittingh my uncle stef" Rumi said rubbing her eyes as she opened her arms for Stefan so that he could take her..which he did..he took her in his arms kissing her forehead as she rested her forehead in the crock of his neck closing her eyes again..Katherine roll her eyes feeling a little jealous because Rumi went to Stefan arms instead of her..but smiled watching Rumi sleeping peacefully..Stefan wrapped his arms around Katherine and scouted Rumi up in his arms as they made their way towards car..

"Why are we leaving so early..?" Stefan asked Katherine ...who just shrugged her shoulder..

"Two reasons...1-Rebekah said she is not feeling well when she looks perfectly fine to me..and 2- Nick and Rumi were sleepy so we decided to call it a night" Katherine explained...Stefan nodded at her.. "I think Rebekah wasn't comfortable because Matt and her were sharing the same table.." she added..

"But from what i have heard from Caroline she said that Rebekah and Matt decided to be friends now right..?" He asked ...Katherine nodded

"Yea but sometimes it's get uncomfortable been friend with the guy who once shared a past with.." she said..Making Stefan laugh

"What..?" She asked him slightly confuse

"Well we once shared a past i don't think we are uncomfortable been friends" he said making Katherine roll her eyes..

"We didn't shared our past Stefan...what we had was one night stand because you and i both were drunk and were feeling rejected when we were ditch by the person we love." She said..Stefan nodded sadly

"Funny part was the person who broke our heart were our own family..." she said

"Yea Elena ditched me and Damon ditched you so that they could be together.." Stefan said

"Yipe and now they are living happily ever after and we are here still trying to find our ever after" Katherine joked making Stefan chuckled..He rubbed her arms as they walked they saw Rebekah taking the driver's seat while Caroline sat on the passenger seat with Nick sleeping in her arms..Stefan and Katherine sat on the back seat as they reached the car...once they sat Stefan placed Rumi head on his lap letting her legs rest on Katherine thighs...the ride lasted for 10minutes until they reached the house ..everyone knew that after Klaus left Caroline ...Katherine and Stefan moved in Caroline house so that they could be with her when she needed them...and for four years they have been all living together as a family.. Rebekah parked the car as everyone moved out of the car and made their way towards the house..Stefan and Caroline carried Rumi and Nick towards their bedroom while Katherine and Bekah waiting in the living room making them self comfortable on the couch  
Few minutes later Caroline and Stefan joined them in the living room, they all talked for a while until Rebekah decided to call it a night..she told everyone that she would walk but Stefan insisted by letting her take the car...Rebekah nodded but made disgusted face when Katherine told her about Stefan had sex in it...she gave everyone a hug and went to the kids room for the last time to kiss them bye before she could left for her house...

Rebekah sat in the car closing the door with a slam as she exhaled..Gripping the wheel tightly..She opened her eyes fears in her eyes as she started the engine and made her way towards home...she parked her car outside her house and ran as fast she could inside the house..She opened the door with a slammed and stood in the doorway watching Bonnie and Kol who were trying to fix their clothes

"Fuck Bekah...you scared us.." Kol hissed at her...while he tried to cover bonnie while she dressed herself...

"Kol i-" she started saying but she stopped herself when she saw Bonnie peeking at her through Kol shoulder..

" I want to talk to you" she said calmly as she waved a hie to Bonnie who was red as tomato

"Can we skip it for a bit -" Kol started saying but Rebekah voice interrupted her

"No" she snapped at him making him look at her worry he could see the fear raising in her eyes as she stood there...he nodded at her slowly and turned to look at bonnie

" Bonnie darling how about i drop you home, it's just right now my sisters need me...i know I'm really sorry-" he started but stopped when Bonnie lips crashed his in a soft kiss but Kol hold her tightly to him kissing her passionately...Rebekah cleared her throat making them known her presence

"Still here" she said smirkling at them..Kol rolled his eyes kissing bonnie forehead..

"Bye.. You be here ..I'll go " Bonnie said kissing Kol for the last time as she went towards the door she hugged Rebekah while making her way out... Rebekah waved her until bonnie was out of sight..her glare was broken when a shirt suddenly came in contact with her face..she turned taking the shirt that belong to Kol in her hands and looked in his direction..

"What the hell was that important that you decided to interrupted us like that..."he stated ...Rebekah opened her mouth to speak but Kol interrupted her... " and I swear if you do like that again..you will be the one fixing the bloody damn door" he said earning a scoffed by Rebekah..she opened her mouth to speak but he again interrupted her

"I don't understand why you girls always slammed the door ...and at the end we are the one fixing it... I'm happy that it isn't glass door..if it would have been then I would have been turned into beggar by fixing the door till now" he said...Rebekah sign in frustration as she roll the shirt of Kol and throw it in his face making him stop talking... he stopped talking as he took his shirt in his hands..Rebekah opened her mouth

"Do I always spell like this..?" He interrupted yet again as he smelled his shirt and made a disgusted face...Rebekah sign in frustration and picked up a lamb that was kept on thaw table besides her and slammed it on the wall harshly making Kol look at her seriously

"If you interrupted me yet again..I swear to god the next target will be your head" she hissed at him...he nodded at her putting his finger on his lips to obey her order..She nodded and took a deep breath relaxing herself..

"He is back" she said looking at Kol..Kol looked at her confusion..

"Who..? The guy who called you fat and ran away when you went to hit him..?" He asked still confuse...Rebekah made her way towards him to hit..But he held his hands up in defense..

"What.?..you can't just tell me half information and expect me to mind read and tell you who are you talking about "he protested making Rebekah stamped her foot angrily...

"I don't know what to do Kol..he is back after so many years..- " she started but Kol interrupted her

"Who the hell is back Rebekah..?" Kol asked ...Rebekah looked at him fear and happiness clearly in her eyes making Kol more confuse

"I hope you're talking about me sister" a voice said making Rebekah and Kol turned their attention towards the doorway...Kol looked at the figure in shock and happiness ..

"Miss me..?" He said making his way towards Kol...

"Nik" Kol whispered... a smile started forming on Klaus lips watching his brother and sister after so many years

"Hello brother" Klaus said smirkle starting to form on his lips.. "so tell me what have I missed..." he said kissing Rebekah forehead as he jump on couch making himself comfortable...Kol and Rebekah stood there watching him... apart of them was happy that their brother is back after four years but a part was still scared, him knowing about his kids...Rebekah already saw Klaus in bar and that's the reason she made everyone go home before Klaus and Caroline could face each other..

"I'm not feeling well...I think I need some sleep" Rebekah said without looking Klaus and ran upstairs into her room slamming the door with a thud...Kol roll his eyes and murmured 'not the door again'

"I see, she is still angry with me" Klaus said signing in his breath as he looked at Kol..who just raised his eyebrow

"What do you think..?" Kol asked raising his eyebrow as he crossed his arms

"Come on, how long are you guys gonna hold the grudge against your own brother..?" Klaus asked looking at Kol with puppy face .. kol looked at his brother ignoring the fact that how similar his kids carried his gene..

"Long enough to make you realize your mistake" Kol said as he turned making his way upstairs..

"So you're going to take side of a girl instead of your brother" Klaus said sarcastically.. Kol shake his head at his brother insecurities.. Klaus didn't understand the fact that it wasn't all about Caroline but it was about them too

"So what you want me to do..? Take side of you..? Why..?" Kol asked.

"Because I'm your brother" Klaus said raising his eyebrow..for which Kol just scoffed

"Yea brother.. "Kol said laughing slightly "The same brother who left his family four years ago for his own selfishness" Kol snapped at him..Klaus stood stunned at his brother comment but didn't said anything.. Kol sign taking a deep breath as he looked at Klaus.. "We aren't taking anyone's side Nik..this is not only about Caroline but this is about us too " Kol said softly as possible " We are hurt because you not only left her but you left your own family Nick." He whispered

"You broke our promises nik.." he whispered taking few steps back.. "Always and Forever was something you and Elijah promised us when our parents died..and we trusted you not because you were the only family we had but because we considered you and Elijah our father nik ... but you left us like we didn't mean anything"

"Always and Forever…" Kol said laughing slightly "that words didn't mean anything to you that time and it hell doesn't mean anything now" he said taking few steps back as tears were forming in his eyes, he turned running upstairs not wanting to break in front of his brother showing him how exactly they missed him through the four year..

Klaus stood there tears forming in his eyes as he heard each and every one word that left from Kol mouth..it was like a bullet went through his heart..

"They may hate you for what you did but they still love you" a voice said making Klaus turn his head towards the doorway. he turned watching his other brother standing there in a suit, books in his hands..

"Brother" Klaus whispered

"Nicklaus" Elijah said as he moved brother enveloping his brother in a hug

"You don't hate me..? or is there something you will like to say too..?" Klaus asked..Elijah smiled shaking his head

"I do hate you for what you did..but as a big brother it is my duty to forgive my brother whenever he does a mistake" Elijah said softly making Klaus heart melt..Elijah knew Klaus did many bad stuff in past..he left his family for years and never contacted them but Elijah understands it..because he knows No one is perfect in this world and even he had done many thing in his life that he regret but the point was there was no one to point fingers at him ..when there are many to point fingers at Klaus

"Come on I'll warn you all bad thing your sister and brother might be thinking to do to you" Elijah said wrapping his arms around Klaus as they went upstairs

* * *

**Author note: here is you chapter.. :)**

**I wanted at least one person to be on Klaus side, not accepting his mistakes but yet been on his side throughtout the story :) and everyone knew no one will suite In this plot other then noble Elijah.. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter :) **

**Don't forget to review you know I'll be waiting :D**

**Till them bye see ya next time ;)**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thanks everyone who had followed, reviewed and favorite my story :)**

**I might be little sad because I didn't got that much of reviews that I expected but I hoped that everyone who follows will review their thoughts for this chapter..because it's really gets difficult for me when you guys don't comment.. because your review are the only thing that tells me how really is my story line is going ..so I hope I get review from each and everyone who follows ;)**

**winxgirl1997 , jessnicole , alonealexabluerose ,Ellavm18 , Ouat-in-vampirediaries, Angel, sherry ,Klaroline-lovegames, Guest, caritobear, mylove4klaus, : thank you guys so much for your review I really appreciate it a lot :) 3**

**I hope you guys keeping on commenting because it makes me write more and more :D**

* * *

**Rolling In The Deep**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Katherine was sitting on a couch reading newspaper while Stefan was watching football on TV..They both had the habit of walking up early in the morning...

"Aunt katty..?" Rumi called as she came in the living room rubbing her eyes..Stefan smiled watching Rumi who was still in her sleepwear her tiny legs were perfectly fit in her teddy bear pjs..

"Hey good morning sweetie" Katherine said opening her arms for Rumi...Rumi smile showing off her dimples as she ran in Katherine arms murmuring a good morning and got cuddle to her closing her eyes

"Why you woke up so early..?" Stefan asked turning off the TV as he turns to look at Rumi..Rumi opened her one eye to look at Stefan

"Nick again kicked me in his sleep" Rumi said closing her eyes again as she tried to wrapped her tiny hands around Katherine...Katherine picked her up making her sit on her lap and resting Rumi head on her chest..

"Well he do carry some of Caroline gene" Stefan chuckled making Katherine and Rumi giggle..

"I don't kick" Caroline said as she made herself known in the room..Everyone looked at her smilingly but their smile dropped when they saw that she had been crying...her nose was floppy from crying..There were still tears rolling down her face...

"Hey what's wrong..?" Stefan said making his way towards Caroline..Caroline shake her head as tears kept rolling down her face..Katherine carried Rumi in her arms as they went towards Caroline

"Care...?"

"Momma" Rumi called making Caroline look at her...Caroline could see that Rumi was about to cry too so she opened her arms for Rumi..Rumi jumped in her mother's arms hugging her tightly..

"Why areh you cryhing..?" Rumi asked hugging her tightly..

"Uncle stef was kiddhing about you kickingh.. Right uncle stef...?" Rumi said looking at Stefan..Stefan looked at Rumi an gave her a nod..

"See he was kiddhing...pleaseh dont cry.." Rumi said hugging her mother tightly..Caroline let out a chuckle and brushed her daughter hairs..

"Care what is it..?" Katherine asked as she kept her hand on Caroline arm..Caroline pass Katherine her mobile..Katherine looked at her in confusion but Caroline just nodded to go her further...Katherine unlock the phone and saw that messaging app was opened...the message that was open made Katherine eyes widen..

"Is it really happening..?" Katherine asked tears in her eyes too..Caroline nodded at her biting her lips to hold her tears

"What happening..?" Stefan asked and snatched the mobile from Katherine and read the message..

"Wow...you are selected to be a private designer for a famous company Caroline..."Stefan said happiness clearly in his voice..Caroline nodded...

"You dream came true...four years you have been working so hard for this and you finally made it..."Katherine yelled in excitement and jump on Caroline...Rumi giggle finally understanding that her mother wish came true related making clothes because Rumi clothes were made by Caroline only..

"Yiieeeee" Rumi yelled clapping her hands in excitement as she smiled widely at everyone...everyone was happy except Caroline..she was still crying like hell which made Katherine and Stefan worried..

"Caroline you got this job you always wanted...you should be happy now come on..." Katherine said encouraging her..

"I'm happy Katherine, but the reason I'm crying is because i have to leave the town for three days for business matters..They called me telling me to bring all dress materials for them to check it again personally" Caroline said..Katherine and Stefan made a '0' face at Caroline for which she just nodded...Caroline hopped on sofa keeping Rumi in her arms..

"So you will beh leavhing ush..?" Rumi asked looking at Caroline..Caroline shake her head..

"No sweetie.." Caroline said kissing her cheeks

"Caroline...what are you-" Katherine starts saying but stopped.. "Rumi sweetie please would you go to your room...me and uncle stef wants to talk to your mother" Rumi nodded at Katherine and smiled at her mother as she went upstairs..while going upstairs Rumi heard Katherine convincing Caroline to go out of town because this job is her biggest opportunity but Caroline kept on saying she won't leave Nick and Rumi..Rumi hide herself there hearing her mother and aunt talk...Rumi heard her mother yelled at Katherine not wanting to leave her kids alone..And she would reject this job...when Rumi heard as much as possible she went in her room...she climbed on her bed waking up her brother..

"Nick wake up..." she whispered shaking him by his shoulder..nick rolled on his stomach picking up a pillow and placing it on his head..he just murmured hmmm but again went to sleep..

"Nick please wake uph" Rumi said shaking him.. "Nick momma is cryhing" she said..Nick opened his eyes to look at Rumi..

"What...?" He asked

"Momma is cryinh..?" She said..Nick tried to climbed off the bed but Rumi held his arms..

"uncle katty said she and momma needs to talkh toh alone" Rumi said..Nick looked at her then at the door..he signed heavily and sat on his bed..

"Why is mom crying..?" He asked Rumi..

"You remembher we onhce asked her whath is her dream...and she said she wanthed toh be a digner.." Rumi said..but nick let out a chuckled

"Designer "nick corrected her..

"That's whath I said" Rumi said..Nick was about to argue but shake his head not wanting to argue this time..

"Yea her wanting to be a digner then.." he asked moving his finger towards her to start talking..

"So she said she was been selected to be a digner... her dreamh came true" Rumi said smiling at Nick..Nick smiled widely

"Wow...it's so good..her dream came true finally.. but I don't understand why is she crying..?" Nick asked his eyebrow up in confusion

"She said she have to leave town for three days for this job..and she is not ready to leave because of us.." Rumi said looking at nick sadly..

"I heard her sayingh thaht she will noth take this job" Rumi said sadly..

"But this job...she always wanted this" Nick whispered softly knowing how much his mother wanted this job..he had seen her awake whole night as she made drawing of different different dresses and then made materials..He knew this was her mother dream and he didn't wants that his mother should reject this job because of them..

"I don't want her to leave..but i don't wanth her to leave theh job too" Rumi said as a tears fell down her eye..Nick looked at her sister sadly nodding at her

"Me too" he said..Rumi jumped in his arms hugging him tightly..Nick wrapped his arms around his sister what he always do whenever she is screamed at night or crying..

"Rumi you remember once when mom was selected for a job and she had to cancel it because i was having a flu.." Nick said..Rumi nodded in his chest..

"You know she lost her job because of me..and now that her dreams are coming true i don't want her to reject it because of us" nick said as he rubbed his sister arms..

"I don't wanth to hurt my mom like our dad didh" Rumi said

"We don't have a dad.. " nick said a little harshly.. making Rumi back away a little...nick regret snapping at her and wrapped his arms around Rumi

"We don't have a dad and we don't need a dad in our family... you, me, mom, aunt katty and uncle stef are everything what we need to have in a family.." nick said..

"Why don't we have dad likhe everyone dhoes?" Rumi ask..

"Because he doesn't want us" nick said..

"Did Mommy told youh thath..?" Rumi asked...

"No.. i hears uncle stef talking to aunt bekah" nick said wiping his tears..

"Is that why mom sometimes cries at night..?because of dad.?" Rumi asked making nick look at her in shock

" I may be 4years small but i can shee my mom crying aht night because she misses dad.. onhce i heard her whisperedh toh me that I'm soh much like my father..and if he wouldh have accepted us he wouldh have fallen in love with me" Rumi said tears falling down her face..

"And I guess from that time onwards I don't like to see my mom crying..because I don't want to be like my father.." he said

"You are not like him..You never hurted me and mom.." Rumi said smiling showing off her dimples...as she hugged her brother

"If mom says you're like father then I hope he doesn't have dimple like you..Because if he does.. i can't say whether to like him or hate him" nick chuckled making Rumi giggle.. Nick hold Rumi hands in her..

"Come on lets tell mom that we are grown Childs who can take care of each other when their mom is away for work" Nick said smiling at his sister.. Rumi nodded as they climbed off the bed with a thud and ran downstairs.. as they went downstairs they saw everyone sitting on the couch silently..no one was talking to each other..Rumi squeezed Nick hand making him look at her.. she nodded her head at him to talk to mom..he sign giving Rumi a nod as he went forward

"Mommy so you need any help in packing.." Nick said jumping on his mother lap making her jump in surprise..Rumi climbed on the couch making herself comfortable between Katherine and Caroline..

"What are you talking about kid..?" Caroline asked innocently..Making nick roll his eyes..

"Rumi told me about the job" Nick said looking at Caroline who looked at Rumi..and Rumi looked everywhere except at Caroline

"Someone gossip without me.." Katherine sang poking her finger in Rumi stomach making her giggle..Rumi climbed on Katherine lap playing with her necklace

"Yea she gossips but that's not the point..the point is my mom is going to the job and will leave for three days..while her kids will be here with aunt katty and uncle stef" nick said moving his fingers in Caroline curls ...caroline shake head..

"Nope" she said shaking her head.. "me leaving you guys fat chance" she said still shaking her head.. Rumi looked at Katherine giving her a sad look...Katherine kissed her forehead and rested her forehead against Rumi.. Rubbing her nose with her

"Mommy we want you to do this okay.. you already lost a job because of me and i don't want you to lost this one because of us" Nick said sadly making Caroline heart melt.. she was about to argue but Nick interrupted her

"Mom we may be 4years old but we know how to take care of each other..and we aren't going to be alone..Aunt katty and uncle Stefan is going to be here " Nick explained.. Caroline opened her mouth..but Rumi put her hands on Caroline lips making it shut..

"You are goingh to pack right..?" Rumi asked Caroline... Caroline tried shaking her head as a 'no' but Nick put his hands on her cheeks moving her head as a 'yes'...

"Yieee.. momma got ready ..come on aunt katty lets goh help her packing" Rumi said holding Katherine arms as they ran upstairs ...Katherine and Stefan tried their best to hide their laughter to Caroline reaction.. Who was just sitting on the couch with shock expression..Stefan pick up Nick from Caroline lap making their way upstairs as they giggle among themselves..

"My decisions are not important anymore" Caroline said mostly to herself shaking her head as she followed everyone upstairs..

* * *

"I had such a bad dream that nik is back" Bekah said hopping herself on the couch... Kol and Elijah looked at her relaxing on the couch with her eyes closed..

"Sorry to break it up to you sister, but it not a dream" Kol said tapping Bekah knees.. she opened her eyes looking widely at kol

"It's true, he is back..?" She asked for which Kol just nodded..Bekah sign leaning back on the couch

"Where is he now..?"Bekah asked softly her eyes still close

"I don't know, neither do I care" Kol said shrugging off his shoulder.. Elijah looked up from his newspaper at Kol comment

"He went out, because none of you guys are interested to talked to him or see his face he thought it's better to go outside.. He will be back at night" Elijah said shaking his head sadly at Kol then Rebekah.. Rebekah looked at Elijah sadly not liking the fact that klaus decided to stay away whole day because they didn't wanted to face him..

"Like I said i don't care" Kol snapped taking the cell phone from the table as it beeped..

"Caroline is leaving for business for three days.." Kol read out the message making Rebekah and Elijah look at him

"What..?" Rebekah asked

"Bonnie just messaged me that Caroline is leaving town in evening for some business" Kol said as he strolled down the messages..

"Must be hard for her to take that decision leaving kids alone" Rebekah said but Kol simply shake his head in laughter

"From what Bonnie messaged is that the decision were not made by her but it was made by the kids ...they wanted their mother to do this job" Kol said his eyes still glue to the screen as he typed smile on his lips..

"Kids are getting mature at the age of four" Rebekah said looking at Elijah and Kol who just nodded at them

"Yea they have to be mature when they stay with uncle Kol" Kol said giving wide smile to Bekah and Elijah..Who just roll their eyes at him

"Yea we can see how much mature their uncle Kol is.." Bekah said sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest as she stare at him..Kol didn't said anything but smiled at his sister pinching her cheeks as he stood making his way out..

"I'm going at Caroline's to say byeeeeee" Kol said waving his hands to explain. "You coming..?" He asked.. Bekah looked at him then at the watch in her hands.. she nodded

"Yea lets go...let's see how Rumi and Nick are handling them self" Bekah said giving a nod to Elijah as they went out..

"Bye Elijah... don't die in boredom" Kol shouted as he locked the front door making Elijah roll his eyes while Bekah let out a laugh..

* * *

Katherine and Stefan packed everything that Caroline might need for this three days  
Rumi sat on Caroline suitcase while Nick zipped it up..Caroline collected all her designs of the clothing she made throughout the years in a bag and placed it on bed..

"Finally done" Katherine said clapping her hands as she made her way towards Rumi who was trying to zip the other bag.. Katherine sat on the bag with a thud making Rumi giggle as she zipped it up fast.. Katherine winkle at her as she climbed off the bag

"What time are you leaving exactly." Stefan asked as they carried each bag and went downstairs

"Till 4.30 ...two hours still left" Caroline said placing the bags on the living room..They all made their way inside the kitchen to had lunch they were so busy in paving and mostly deciding whether Caroline should leave or not that they forget to had their lunch..even Rumi and Nick didn't mentioned about them been hungry.. Caroline served everyone the lunch and sat on the dining table eating it.. Rumi sat on her lap while Caroline made her eat..they sat there for around 15minutes eating and talking..After they had their lunch Caroline went upstairs to get ready while everyone were downstairs

"So now that mom is leaving we will play our pranks right..?" Rumi asked looking at Katherine with excitement..Katherine nodded at her giving her a high five…Stefan rolled his eyes at them

"Your allowed to do pranks until and unless it doesn't involve me" Stefan warned them..Kids nodded their head at him obeying his order..Stefan didn't wanted to be a part of prank or be a prank because he already had enough of their pranks..

"Now that your uncle stef allowed you guys to do pranks, here I came to help you guys.." Kol said making his way inside the house followed by Rebekah who hit him on his head

"Don't ever listen or do any pranks that your uncle Kol suggest.." Rebekah said pointing her fingers at Rumi and Nick who just giggle at Kol pouting reaction..Kol looked at Rumi and Nick moving his finger towards Rebekah directions gesturing not to listen to her.. Rumi and Nick just giggle nodding at both of them.. Soon enough Caroline came downstairs and smiled watching Kol and Bekah.. Bekah made her way towards Caroline hugging her ..

"You got what you wished for...I'm happy for you" Rebekah said squeezing Caroline in her arms.. "And don't worry Rumi and Nick will be fine..and i won't allowed them to be with Kol" Rebekah said as she back away from the hug to look at Caroline..Caroline giggle nodding her head.. Everyone could hear Kol pouting at Rebekah comment

"It hurts that you guys don't trust me" Kol said keeping his hand on his heart giving everyone a sad look..Rebekah and Caroline roll their eyes at him..

"Well you didn't prove yourself to be trustworthily.." Bekah said looking at his brother who just gave her a fake smile for her comment..Caroline roll her eyes and turn her head to look at Her kids who were just giggling watching Kol and Rebekah interaction..Tears started forming in her eyes thinking about not seeing her kids for three days..

"Are you sure you guys can live without me..? I mean I can stay..this job isn't important-" Caroline started saying but everyone just roll their eyes at her specially Rumi and Nick.

"Mommy we will be fine.." Nick said giving Caroline a sweet smile. Rumi nodded

"Yea and we aren'th alone we have uncle Kol and Stefan with us" Rumi said..

"That's what I'm afraid of" caroline said .

"Hey" Stefan and Kol protested at her comment for which Caroline just rolled her eyes..

"Kol I can understand.. but why me..?" Stefan said giving Caroline sad look..before she could reply Bekah interrupted

"Because with you they will die with boredom..."Bekah said for which Caroline and Katherine nodded..Kol laughed pointing his fingers at Stefan face

"That awkward moment when uncle Stefan realized that he is no better than uncle Kol" Kol said looking at Rumi and Nick as if he was teaching them life quotes.. Rumi and Nick just smiled widely at him and Stefan..

"And waiting for that awesome moment when kids will realize that you both are idiots" Katherine said keeping her hand on her hip as she gave them a fake smile..

"Stop with your comments...and wave me bye.." Caroline said waving her hands for others as she made her way towards her kids squeezing them both in her arms..

"I don't fell like leaving you guys" she said squeezing them . Rumi and Nick wrapped their arms around her tightly

"We know.. but we want you to go.."Nick said backing away a little to look at his mothers..

"Momma don't cry" Rumi said holding Caroline face as she kissed Caroline on her nose tip but it made Caroline cry harder..Rumi looked at her mother crying face and started crying too as she hugged her mother tightly

"We will miss ew", Rumi said wiping her mother's tears.. Caroline smiled at her as she started wiping Rumi tears too.. she turned to look at nick..

"And you big boy take care of your sister" Caroline pointed her fingers at nick

"Yes mom" nick said wrapping his arms around Rumi as he squeezed her.. "I'll take care of her" he said smiling at Caroline then looking at Rumi pulling her hairs making her yelp in surprise and pain "but i cant promise about teasing her" he added winkling with both his eyes at Caroline..Katherine and Rebekah aww at Nick wink because he didn't knew how to wink so instead of winkling with one eye he used to blink both the eyes.. Rumi hit nick chest and tried standing on toe as she pulled his curly hairs.. Caroline pulled them both away from each other before they could start fighting

"If you guys will behave like this will stay" Caroline warn at them.. they both nodded at her murmuring a sorry..Caroline gave them a nod as she went towards Katherine who was smiling at her..

"Just-" Caroline was about to say something but Katherine interrupted her

"Just call me when you need anything.. if Rumi doesn't like sleeping in her room at night make sure she sleeps with you..and don't give Nick nuts he is allergic to it and don't give Rumi cold drinks she caught cold soon..Make sure they drink milk before they sleep and make sure they brush their teeth before they eat in morning..and main important thing make them go to their tutor house for studies" Katherine babble everything in a fast tone and then took a deep breath before staring at Caroline giving her a smile "that's what you wanted to say right..?" She asked, caroline nodded at her

"Well then see i know everything," Katherine said keeping her hand on Caroline shoulder "You don't have to worry about them we will take care of them and you know we would" Katherine said for which Caroline just smiled nodding her head.. she turn to look at Rebekah..

"I'll make sure they have their bath, keep their room clean and I'll take them out on a walk at night.." Rebekah said before Caroline could say anything... Caroline just smiled widely at her nodding her head..Stefan cleared his throat making everyone look at him

"Now my turn" Stefan said "And I'll make sure they don't fight with each other" Stefan said smiling at Caroline as he pointed at Rumi and Nick who just roll their eyes

"Now that everyone knows their duties-" Caroline started saying but Kol interrupted her

"What about me..? You gave everyone a duty regarding kids why wasn't i included in it..?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes at Caroline..Caroline smiled at him making him smile

"Oh you have a duty" Caroline said smiling at him

"Really..?"Kol asked his eyes widen with surprise and excitement, Caroline nodded at him smiling but then her face turned serious

"Your duty is keeping them and yourself away from pranks" she warned poking his chest at each and every word..Kol pouted rubbing his chest were Caroline poked..

"I can't promised about that one" Kol said winkling at her..Everyone just shake their head at Kol letting out a laugh

"But we like funny Uncle Kol " Nick said wrapping his arms around Kol leg..Kol patted his head picking him up in his arms

"See they like me" Kol said smiling proudly..everyone just smiled watching Kol smiling at Rumi and Nick...Bekah looked at her brother knowing that Nick and Rumi were the only person he got closer to went Klaus left town and she knew how much they meant to him..

"Come on its getting late" Stefan told Caroline who gave him a nod..They all decided that it should be only Stefan who should came with her to airport and no one else especially her kids..She hugged her kids for the last time kissing their forehead as she went outside..Katherine and Bekah squeezed Caroline in her arms then letting her go towards her brothers.. She went towards Kol and Stefan hugging them as they told her to be safe and telling her not to be worried.. Stefan and Caroline sat in the car waving everyone bye..Rumi send her mother blow kisses until her car was disappear through road turning.. Rumi rubbed her eyes wiping away the tears..

"Don't cry she will be back before you guys will realize it" Katherine said picking up Rumi in her arms..

"Hey kids why don't you guys came at my place today..we could play in are play zone area..? "Rebekah asked.. Nick eyes got widen with excitement he ran towards Rebekah holding her hands

"I want to go there" he said smiling widely.. play zone area is a gaming area Kol and Rebekah made for Rumi and Nick and gifted it on their first birthday..

"Yea ill came too.. I want to play housy housy" Rumi said rubbing her eyes..Kol smiled taking Rumi in his arms..

"Then let's go girl" he said before they could leave Katherine interrupted

"How about you guys go..i have some office work to do, ill came at night "Katherine said everyone nodded at her understanding the fact that she didn't completed her work yesterday as they were all for party so they decided not to force her..Rebekah and Nick walked hand in hand while Kol carried Rumi in his arms they decided to go walking..Nick and Bekah started running on the road wondering who will go first..Watching Nick and Rebekah running..Rumi jumped in Kol arms telling him to run as well..but Kol shake his head at her as a no and kept her on ground so that she could run.. she ran behind Rebekah trying her best to match her speed..

"You will never win Rumi" Nick said laughing as he ran ..Rumi stood in the middle of the road looking behind at Kol who walking casually..she looked at him sadly not liking the fact that she was about to lose..When Kol couldn't take her sadness anymore he held her from her waist and ran towards his house ..he ran in a fast speed only thing he could hear was Rumi giggles in his arms, and a screaming Bekah protesting

"yooo I win" Rumi yelled as they reached the main door of their mention.. they turned to look at nick and Bekah who just reach and stood behind them breathing heavily Bekah kept her hands on her hips bending a little trying to bring her breathing back to normal while Nick sat on his bum with a thud

"You cheated" Nick said pointing his finger at Rumi who just stuck her tongue out at him

"No.. I'm a winner..don't be such a girl" she said turning around to shake her bum a little at him as she made her way inside..

"Don't be such a girl" Kol said turning around to follow Rumi but he look behind shaking his bum at Bekah too who just made a disgusting face..Bekah help nick to stand and rubbed his pant from behind before they went inside..Rumi and Nick directly went towards the gaming zone and started playing the games with Bekah and Kol..When few hours later Bekah and Kol thought that the kids can play alone without their help they decided to leave them alone.. Kol went to his room talk to bonnie while Rebekah made her way towards her room cleaning it so that after playing Rumi and Nick can sleep in there..Because she knew how easily they get tired and can fell asleep quite fast..

Rumi started changing her dolls clothes and placed them in her play house that her aunt katty gifted her.. Nick played with the ball slamming it on the wall and sometimes hit Rumi with it just to provoke her..but she would simply smile at him innocently at first then hit him with the toys that were rolling on the floor..Just the simple hitting on each other game soon enough turned into war.. they started throwing at each other the toys and would hide behind the chairs or sofa not wanting to be get hit by the other..Nick hide behind the chairs and throw a toy at Rumi which landed near her foot.. she picked it up and ran towards the room door.. she opened it and turned throwing the toy at nick, as soon as she throw the toy she ran outside the door making her towards the kitchen but she stood there her eyes widen she hide herself outside the kitchen door peaking slowly to look in the kitchen ..she turned to go towards her brother and saw him coming out of the room slowly looking at left and right side like a thief , a toys in his hands.. Rumi ran towards him shushing him not to yell.. he looked at her confuse..and was about to ask her but she kept her hands on her lips telling him to kept quite..he nodded at her..Rumi turned to look at the kitchen door and then hold her brother hand in her making her way towards the kitchen ..they outside the kitchen door peaking slowly to look inside

"what..?" Nick whispered at her but she just pointed at the figure which was standing near the counter opening and closing different different drawers like he was finding something

"I never saw him before" Rumi whispered narrowing her eyes to look at the figure but the kitchen was already dark plus his back side was in view..

"It might be uncle suit" Rumi said but Nick shakes his head

"No. uncle suit wears suit and he isn't wearing any" Nick explained for which Rumi just nodded "he can't be uncle Kol, uncle Kol doesn't wear this clothes" he said.. Rumi nodded her head bending a little to look at the figure..but it was of no use..she sign leaning back again but then her eyes got widen

"Is he thief..?" Rumi asked looking at nick with widen eyes fear forming in her eyes.. Nick looked at her with equal fear but he closed his eyes taking a deep breath then smiled opening his eyes to look at his sister

"Even if he is a thief..we are big enough to handle him" Nick whispered.. "Remember we had watched all the parts of home alone" he said for which Rumi just nodded at him..Before he could say anything

"Wait" she said running towards the living room.. Nick looked at the way his sister went then looked into the kitchen checking the man every move.. he heard Rumi came beside him holding a big sheet in her hand.. She stood on her toe to whisper something in her brother ears..Nick smirkle at Rumi idea and nodded at her.. They both slowly made their way inside the kitchen.. When they reached towards the middle of the kitchen Nick nodded at Rumi dropping the toys that was on his hand on the floor.. she nodded back an ran towards the figure holding his both legs tightly making him fall on his bum backwards in surprise..as soon as he fall Nick wrapped the sheets on him..Then he and Rumi sat on the man hitting him with their tiny hands... Rumi got the hold of the man hairs through the sheets and started pulling it..all the kitchen was surrounded by the man screams and Rumi and Nick tiny screams too

"You thief" Rumi yelled pulling his hairs through the sheets.. Nick started giving the man punches on his stomach..

"Bad bad bad person" nick said giving punches…

"What the hell is happening" Kol asked as he and Bekah made their way inside the kitchen..Concern and worry written all over their face.. "Who the hell is that..?" Kol asked pointing at the sheets..Rumi and Niick just kept on hitting the man..it was Bekah who went forwards pulling them away

"It's a thief..He was searching for something in here" nick said

"Yea and we hit him like ninja" Rumi said smiling proudly at Bekah..Rumi then looked at the man in the sheets and again went forward pulling his hairs

"Bad man" she said and pulled his hairs but Kol pulled her away while Bekah was keeping Nick control in her arms..Kol gave Rumi to Bekah and went forwards towards the man who was just sitting still inside the sheets.. Kol looked at Rebekah who nodded at him to go further while she kept Rumi and Nick in her arms holding them.. Kol moved towards the man and got the hold of the sheets..he pulled it out and scream in surprise

" nik"

"niklaus"

"Klaus"

"Joker" everyone turned their attention towards Nick..who just shrugged his shoulder innocently

"what I thought everyone was taking the name that first came in their mind" Nick explained innocently.. Klaus looked at everyone his body shaken with anger..

"Do I look like a joker to you…?" Klaus asked nick who just roll his eyes at him

"Just look at your hair and the way you're sitting.. you look like a joker to me" he said for which everyone nodded at him..Bekah and Rumi let out a giggle, Klaus head snapped at their direction making their laughter died

"Why are this kids here.. is this a play school" he hissed looking at Kol and Bekah

"They are my students Niklaus "Elijah said as he stood near the door of the kitchen his hands in his pocket as he stare at the whole scene that was on his front of him..

"Students..?" he asked Elijah who just nodded at him

"Yea uncle suit teaches us ABCD" Rumi said smiling at Klaus but soon enough her smile died "wait how do you know a thief..?" she asked looking at Bekah and Kol who just laugh at her comment

"He isn't a thief" Elijah said making his way inside as he decided to answer Rumi question instead of Bekah and Kol who were still laughing

"Then was I right..? he is a joker.?" Nick asked with his eyes widen in surprise..Kol and Bekah laugh out loud at his comment making Klaus snarled under his breath.. before Elijah could say anything

"Are you going to do dancing ..? do the dancing I want to see" Rumi yelled in excitement jumping up and down on her toe making Kol and Bekah laugh more until there were tears rolling down their face

"He isn't a thief Rumi" Elijah said making Rumi stopped jumping.. "He is our brother" Elijah said smiling at Rumi and nick who just looked at him in confuse

"Klaus is your brother..?" Rumi asked pointing at the Klaus.. Bekah and Kol looked at her in shock not understanding how she knew this guy..Kol and Bekah looked at each other then at Elijah wondering the same thing

"Yes niklaus is my brother" Elijah said smiling at Rumi.. he gave Bekah and Kol a silent look telling them to ask Rumi later about Klaus..

"Who is niklaus..?" Nick asked Elijah.. Elijah pointed his finger at Klaus who was just sitting there on the floor looking at everyone with irritated expression on his face

"but someone called him nik before.." Nick said confusion written all over his face..Bekah cleared her throat making nick look at her

"His name is Niklaus.. some of us call him Klaus, and some of us call him nik" Rebekah explained

"So what should we call me..?" Rumi asked Bekah..

"How about nothing" Klaus snapped..

"nah, nothing is a bad name" Nick said moving his finger as a no..

"By nothing I meant that how about you don't call me by any names" Klaus said giving them fake smile. Kol was about to interrupt at his brother coldness but Bekah held his hand telling him to wait

"If we didn't call you with name then how you get to know that we are talking to you" Nick said making Klaus roll his eyes… Elijah Kol and Bekah couldn't help but stare at Klaus and Nick watching them interact

"Then don't call me" he said

"I'll call you Klaus" Rumi said smiling at him sweetly.. but nick shoke his head

"Nope I didn't like Klaus.. nick I can't call its same like mine.. and your real name is weird" nick said looking at Klaus who just stare at the floor to control his irritation

"I think I prefer joker" he said picking up the toy that he kept on the floor before..He hit Rumi with it and said pass before running out of the room.. Elijah shake his head at the kids sudden mood changing and followed Nick out.. Rumi picked up the toy not wanting to lose she throw it towards Kol making the toy hit his face

"Pass" she said giggling as she ran outside.. Kol shake his head in laughter

"this kids plays such a silly games" he said making his way towards the door way of the kitchen but before he could go outside he throw the toy at Bekah naming It at her head..

"But I love this silly games" he added running out of the kitchen.. Bekah snarled under her breath and stamp her feet

"I see Kol is getting childish day by day" Klaus said making Bekah look at him..she crossed her arms murmuring a hmm as she picked up the toy and started making her way out

"And just so you know I'm fine" Klaus said as he stood brushing off the dust that was on his clothes.. Bekah turned to look at him

"I didn't asked.." she snapped

"But you wanted to" Klaus argued ,Bekah opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't when she knew he was right

"what were about to say..?" Klaus asked her watching how she stopped herself from saying something.. Bekah pressed her lips giving him a tight smile and throw the toy at him again naming at his head like everyone..

"I wanted to say 'pass'" she said turning around to run out of the kitchen..klaus looked at the way Bekah went and then the toy that she throw at him..he picked it up an smiled

"And this are my siblings.. Adults yet play childish games..and now I have to be with other two talkative kids too " Klaus said rolling his eyes at the last comment to the toy …his smiled died when he realized that he was talking to a toy..

"God help me" he whispered as he made his way out of the kitchen

* * *

**Author note: hey guys here is your chap**

**Don't forget to review : D**

**you know I'll be waiting :) and I at least expect a lot of reviews from you guys come on :(**

**till then see ya next time ;)**

**~Lovelyridz~ you guys can also follow me on Lovelyridz_ on twitter**


	5. author note

Authors note:

hey guys thank you everyone who followed/favorite /reviewed my story I do appreciate your liking for my story.. this month as been quite busy for me.. Assignments submission, animation classes kept me way to busy… plus my pc broke down so it took around 3weeks for it to work again.. I know you guys were waiting for an update but I'm really sorry I can't update in this month ..bc from next week my internals exams are going to start I gotta study hard for it.. and main thing that actually kept me from writing this story is today moments.. at first I made sure that I'll update a chapter tomorrow bc I was fucking so happy with klaroline kiss and sex but then julieplec interview about 'klaroline end' made me cry.. I mean WTF we waited for two freaking years for this to happen..we waited for two years for klaroline to kiss which they did but next thing happen was julieplec throwing bomb at us saying "this is a closure for them" this shit is really making my mind explode, I swear you don't know how many times I cried bc it feels like I'm alive but I can't breathe.. we waited each and everyday for this moment to came true , the moment to be actually happy but at the end this happiness was snatched away.. I don't know what to do anymore.. how to write..what to write.. my mind isn't working..I planned so many great stuff that I might add in my story but now I can't even think straight.. I just hope you guys understand my feelings please I beg you guys … please give me time to cope up with this feeling.. its like I was been slapped by julieplec.. god i can oonly hope that you guys can understand me and will cooperate with me for days or weeks … I can promise you guys that I'll continue with this story.. but not now.. bc I swear I just want to kill someone starting with Julie plec she ruined my every thought I planned for my chapter..

Thank you guys so much for the support you gave to my story, I just hope and wish that you guys will support me for this and will wait for days or weeks until my internals are over or until I get my hope high again for klaroline like before :) bc right now my hope are been crush under Julie feet.. please cooperate .. I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT :) Be Happy

P.S : I promise I'll continue this story and ILY

Thank you my followers/my family

Lovelyridz

(If you guys wanna talk to me regarding anything you guys can find me on twitter Lovelyridz_ )


End file.
